


Choices

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Episode Tag, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a few words with Bridget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** 1x11 _Diplomatic Relations_  
 **Pairing:** hint at Bridget/Dean and Colette/Dean

* * *

Kate watched confused as her French friend brushed past her hurriedly, disappearing into the first class lavatory. Just seconds after Colette, Dean came walking down the first class, looking troubled and the redhead put two and two together. She would have loved to trip him in that moment, but luckily for her, one of the passengers demanded her attention and she had to smile and nod and tell him his drink would be coming right away. Once she went to the bar and found Bridget there, making drinks with a satisfied smile tugging at the corners of her lips, the older Cameron suddenly found that playing nice wasn’t what she wanted to do.

“Did I stutter?” she asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with ice cubes.

“I beg your pardon?” Bridget returned, frowning at her friend. Kate set the glass down and grabbed a bottle, starting to fill the alcohol into the glass.

“In London. When I told you to let it go and move on.” Kate pressed out behind clenched teeth, slamming the bottle back in place and turning to face her former friend and colleague, staring her down.

“Kate…”

“No. No, Bridget.” the redhead shook her head, her anger continuing to rise. “You knew Dean had moved on, you knew that he and Colette are a couple now. And still you slept with him.”

“I was his fiancée!” the British woman hissed under her breath before looking around to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

“And you left! And it doesn’t matter why you did, you were gone for _months_ , and people moved on.” Kate hissed back, swallowing and squaring her shoulders when she noticed Laura looking at them with furrowed brows. “I want you gone.” she added, suddenly calm again.

“Excuse me?” Bridget recoiled from her.

“As soon as we touch down, you go to my apartment. You pack your stuff, and you leave. I do not care where you go, go bug Richard for all I care. I’m not going to be part of this, Bridget. Colette is my friend, and you hurt her.”

“So you chose her?” the English woman asked, squaring her shoulders.

Kate stared at the other woman before nodding. “Yes. Yes, if I must, I chose her.” she said, grabbing the glass and turning to bring it to the passenger before she whirled around again. “And stay away from Colette, will you? You’ve done enough.” she added before delivering the beverage and asking her sister to make sure Bridget stayed where she was for the time being when she saw Colette emerge from the first class lavatory.

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> After how tight the schedule seems to be between 1x10 _Secrets and Lies_ and 1x11 _Diplomatic Relations_ (while being detained by the KGB, Bridget names the time span between London and that moment as 'two nights ago'), I don’t think there was any time for Bridget to find an apartment on her own, even though she is AWOL when Richard pays Kate a visit in 1x11.


End file.
